Sacrifices
by Choco Waffle
Summary: Amu decides to leave to Chara School in America after Ren Tyoushi, a worker that teaches at that school tells her that it's for the fate of her friends. There at her new school she will meet other people with the same destiny as her. Rated: T
1. Prologue

**AN: Choco Waffle here!**

**So this time I decided to go with 'Shugo Chara!' because I felt like it's been a while since I've focused on that Anime/Manga. One time I was just having some Cinnabon and then BOOM! A new idea just popped in my tiny little head and luckily I had my notebook with me so I could write it down before it jumped away… Hehe! This is just the Prologue but I'll guarantee you that I'll put the first and second chapter together so it doesn't seem that I've written little. By the way, I've decided to make Naghiko and Nadeshiko actual twins so they have their own body. You know? Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

_Flashback…_

_"__If you don't want your little Guardians and friends that go by the names- Tadase, Ikuto, Naghiko, Nadeshiko, Rima, Kukai, Utau and Yaya – to be hurt then you better listen to me" the husky voice threatened. _

_"__Wh-What do I h-have to do?" the pinkette answered eyes wide with fear. The man began laughing but it didn't seem like he was laughing happily. It was evil and dangerous at the same time. _

_"__Meet me here" he answered harshly, shoving the piece of paper in her small hands, "If you're late, I'll have my way with you"_

_End of Flashback…_

* * *

Hinamori Amu stirred on her bed, whilst the man's voice echoed in her head.

"For the safety of my friends, I have to…" the girl thought before falling into deep sleep.

Next Day…

"I'm going out Mom!" the young girl called before leaving her house, heading to where the man had told her to meet. When she finally got there, he was already waiting staring at his watch annoyed at her tardiness.

"Ummm… I'm here Mr. Sir" she attempted to say without stuttering in fear.

The man turned to face her and began to talk with no time to waste.

"I'm Ren Tyoushi, teacher at the Chara School" he started nervously. Why was he nervous? "First of all I want to apologize for my behaviour last night… I think I was really drunk yesterday…" Wait… drunk?! "Our school has been watching you for a while and we've noticed how good your powers are and we want you to join our school…" he ended whilst scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"I'm sorry Tyoushi-sensei, but I've got school, family and friends here, I can't possibly do that!" she retorted.

"See the thing is… this is for the future of your friend's life…" he responded uneasily.

"What…?"

"The school isn't JUST a school, it's also an organization where the children with the most powers go there to train and fight to protect the acquaintances that have also got their Charas but have not got enough power to fight seriously" he explained while throwing some hand actions in there too.

"That's what you meant last night then…"she realised after a few seconds of thinking.

Time Skip

Tyoushi and Amu sit down on the bench whilst Tyoushi waits for her answer.

"I'll do it"

* * *

**AN: There it is! I hope that you enjoyed this short little prologue. The first Chapter will definitely will be longer than this. Please leave Reviews and stuff because without them I'll feel discouraged and I'll stop with the story. **


	2. Chapter 1: Scene at the Airport

**AN: Choco Waffle here! This is the first Chapter to Sacrifices and it's just a small skip to where Amu is at the airport, ready to leave but many surprises await her before she leaves. If you're wondering where all the Charas are gone then I'll tell you: They all have yearly exam which takes one week. All the Charas will be back in Chapter 2, so don't worry! Enjoy!**

* * *

It was the day. It had finally arrived. The day when Hinamori Amu was leaving japan to go to America for 2 years.

"Be safe okay honey?" their parents repeated again and again at the airport. They thought that Amu had a 2-year scholarship to an elite school.

"Will do" she replied in her 'Cool 'n' Spicy' tone.

"Cool 'n' Spicy!" little mi and her father exclaimed, stars in their eyes.

"We'll miss you so much honey!" her mother cried before wrapping Amu in a death hug. She stayed on the spot with an emotionless look on her face.

"Bye-Bye Amu-onee-chan!" her little sister cried with big droplets of tears in her eyes as they began walking away leaving her by herself.

* * *

Amu POV

I won't cry. I definitely won't. This is for the fate of everyone close to me. Damn I didn't even tell them! I didn't even tell them I was going to America! Just before I was going to the electric gates to catch my flight –which was in 20 minutes- something stops me.

"Amu!" I hear a group of voices shout out at me. It's them! But I gotta act like I didn't hear that… even though Australia could hear that! Trying to walk away I feel two strong arms around my waist lifting me up, before turning me to see 7 people glaring at me. It's Ikuto, Rima, Tadase, Yaya, Naghiko, Nadeshiko and Utau. I instantly feel defeated.

"Explain" Rima coldly says before I feel the strong arms place me on the ground, revealing who was carrying me before. It was Kukai.

"I-I-I…" I stammer helplessly. Then I look over at my suitcase. Then at the gates. Then back at my suitcase. I could make a run for this! Before I could even swivel my suitcase around, Ikuto grabs it and puts it behind him which means it's out of my grasp. Then I think, 'I could go without a suitcase!'

"Before you even think about going without a suitcase, don't. We won't let you" Ikuto bluntly says putting my hopes down.

"Explain" Rima repeats getting annoyed by the seconds. We stay there for a minute before I speak up.

"I-I'm sorry guys" I start. Everyone looks at me confusedly. "All I can say is that it's all for you guys" I say looking up at them. I go and grab my suitcase off Ikuto, before I start walking away from them.

"Wait" Ikuto exclaims.

"Wait Amu, when will you be back?!" Kukai shouts out at me.

"Are you just going to leave us like that?!" This time it was Utau shouting at me. I kept on going.

"Amu, don't leave us" The twins- Naghiko and Nadeshiko- yell.

"Amu-chan is a liar" I abruptly stop. It was Yaya who said that. "You traitor!" she continued. "You said that we'll always be a team forever!" Yaya was crying now. "What about when you said you'll make me cake?!" My eyes go wide at this.

* * *

_Flashback…_

_"__What's your dream Yaya?" Everyone asks her looking at her._

_"__I want… my mom to come home one day and make me cake for the first time!" she replied smiling brightly. Everyone's eyes go wide in shock. 'Make cake? For the first time…' The room is silent before Amu speaks up._

_"__I'll learn how to make cake and I'll make you the best cake ever in the whole world!" she exclaims hugging her tightly._

_End of Flashback…_

* * *

"You said that you'll make me the best cake in the whole world" she cries out.

"Calm down Yaya" I hear Rima calmly reassure her. But I could feel her icy stares bore through my back. I couldn't take it anymore. I turned my heel and faced them as the single tear fell out my eye. I was already at the gate, but it didn't matter. I had to say it.

"Everyone…" I say as the tears keep falling. Everyone's eyes go wide at this. "Wait for me!" I finish and I go through the gate with no regrets.

* * *

Rima POV

It was all for us? What did she mean by that? I'll find out later and soon enough but we've got Yaya to calm down at the moment.

"I wonder what she meant by 'it's all for us', I don't get it" Utau questions like she was reading my mind or something.

"All I wanna know is if she'll come ba-" Kukai starts.

"She will" I hear Tadase bluntly interrupt. "Because she said she will"

"And whatever decision she makes…" the twins start smiling sadly.

"Then we gotta accept" Ikuto finishes grinning slightly.

"Because we're her friends" Utau says smirking.

"And friends accept" we all say together.

* * *

**AN: First Chapter done! Way to go Choco Waffle! (This is what you should be saying). Obviously I want some reviews. At least 5-10 reviews. The last bit was kind of cheesy but, oh well who cares! Will upload the second Chapter along with this so it doesn't seem like I've written little, ya know? Bye! ;)**


	3. Chapter 2: New Beginnings

**AN: Choco Waffle here! This Chapter is kinda rushed (blame my mother -.-) but enjoy it anyway. Please leave reviews! Wow this author note is really short O.O. Banza! (Don't know what it means!)**

* * *

After 16 long hours, Amu was finally off the plane.

* * *

Amu POV

After security and all that pain, I was finally at the exit waiting for Tyoushi-sensei to come and pick me up. After I made my decision he gave me 2 weeks to pack and left to America again a few days later. Our friendship over those days developed and I kind of trusted him now that he was all I had.

"He said to wait for him here…" I mumbled quietly looking in the crowds of people.

"Amu-chan!" a voice shouted in her direction. Then I saw who it was.

"Tyoushi-sensei!" I shout running to him before jumping into a hug. He smiles warmly and hugs back. I felt really safe near him. Even though he scared me the nigh we first met, he showed me that, that wasn't the real him.

"Let's get going, I'll take your suitcase" he said taking my suitcase, beginning to walk. I walked behind, following him to the car outside. We hopped onto the car and made our way to the school. It was only for twenty minutes, but during that time we talked about everything but the Chara School. When we got there we went through the locked gates and entered the gigantic reception.

"Evening Misake-sensei" Tyoushi-sensei said to the lady at the desk to seemed to be the receptionist

"Good evening Tyoushi-sensei, how may I help you" she responds softly, cheeks flushed. I never really noticed, but Tyoushi-sensei was quite handsome. He had long blond hair, but not too long if you get me. He had bright blue eyes and the perfect tanned skin. I think he was in his early twenties. Ha was also really tall and well built. I think he also works out every day.

"Have you got Hinamori Amu's schedule, dorm room and uniform?" he asked softly sneaking a wink in there too.

"Oh yes I do!" she replied handing a hanged uniform, a piece of paper and a little key with a key chain that said '214' on it. I guess that was my dorm room.

"Thank you" he said walking up to me, leaving the lady to continuously stare at him.

"Come on, let's take you to your dorm!" he exclaims pushing me into another building which seemed to be the dorms are. There were many students already there walking in their own clothes so I guess school already finished, so they were allowed to change. As we walked, many students kept looking in our direction. Were they looking at me or at Sensei?

* * *

"We're here Amu-chan!" he says, opening the door to my new dorm. It had a queen bed on the side with a nightstand and next to it there was a big wardrobe. Next to that, there was a mini-kitchen to make your dinner and other stuff. It had a microwave, a little oven, a fridge and many other cupboards as well as a kitchen top with a toaster. There was another room that lead to the bathroom with a shower cubicle, a bath, a toilet and a basin with a mirror on top of that with a cabinet to put your toothbrush/paste and other medication. It was like an apartment. We both sat on a little sofa that had a table in front of us. We got down to business and he told me everything about the school. One of the things that interested me is when he began to talk about this 3 categories of students.

"After your Charas finished exam week which is today, they will come to you 10 at night. There are 3 categories in the school. The simple kind, the challenging kind and the ultimate kind which is the one that you are in. The simple kind is the kind that can fight but have got a lot to improve. The challenging kind is the people that have got power but it drains very quickly so it means they can't fight a lot. The ultimate kind is the students that have got so much power and they can fight everything and are the best category to be in" he said taking a breather. "Since you're only in 9th Grade, you will have normal classes but you'll have training class 3 times a week. Your homeroom is mixed up with all 3 categories, but when it comes to training class you're put in your categories to train. The ultimate kinds have the best quality in everything, the challenging kind have the average and the simple kind have below average. If you are ultimate you can always invite someone to be your roommate and they will have the same facilities as you do." He finishes smiling kindly. After all that explaining he let me go to bed.

Time Skip

Ran, Miki and Su enter the dorm to only find a sleeping Amu on her bed. They all flew down to her and lay on either side of her before thinking, "You did the right choice Amu-chan…"

* * *

**AN: Finito! Sooo… did you enjoy it? I know you did ;) PM me if you have any concerns about this story or any improvements. I'll gladly accept them. 5-10 reviews please! Bye!**


End file.
